


Lidérc

by Missingwings



Series: Status Effects [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: (it's mutual on all sides they just haven't said anything yet), Akira is a disaster who fell for his team, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Explicit Consent, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oh, Overstimulation, Pining, SO, Sex Pollen, Status Effects, Threesome, and it turned into a trope analysis with smut, and then i started considering the meta of sex pollen, because I wanted to explore a sex pollen story that actually gave consent rather than..., lemme know if I missed any tags and I'll add them, lots of pining, pre-polythieves, so this was supposed to be a pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missingwings/pseuds/Missingwings
Summary: A typical venture into Mementos ends with Joker getting hit with an unknown status effect by a new enemy. It seems harmless at first- but within a couple of days it becomes clear that he needs help.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Polythieves
Series: Status Effects [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019230
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a short PWP, and then it gained a minor plot and turned into a trope dissection to see if I could turn sex pollen into something consensual. I'm... inordinately pleased with how it came out.

“Queen, Skull, hit it with phys! Mona, ready with a heal.”

“Got it!” the not-cat nodded, readjusting his grip on his sword as the other two leapt forward.

The rest of the team were further back down the tracks, keeping an eye behind them for wayward Shadows. He felt a bit guilty, leaving Haru and Akechi together, but they both needed the rest. Besides, Noir could handle the pressure.

Mona called out “ _ Mediarama! _ ” as Skull and Queen returned to their sides.

“We actually doin’ anything to this thing?” Skull asked as he nodded to Mona.

“ _ You’re chipping at it! _ ” Oracle’s voice echoed to them. “ _ But not much else, no. _ ”

“And we’ve tried most elements, and so far it doesn’t have a weakness,” Queen added, tapping her foot. “We’re also tired and beginning to dip in supplies. If we can’t find a weakness quickly, I suggest we retreat.”

Skull snorted. “The hell even is it?”

“A bird?” Joker suggested. “Hard to tell. It’s on fire.”

“Every time the fire shifts I catch a glimpse of something else,” Queen agreed with a grimace. “It looks human-shaped at times, but it could be a bird.”

“Watch out, it’s preparing something!”

They all tensed up at Oracle’s warning, preparing to dodge, and it rose up and swept fire towards them.

They leapt away and scattered, and Joker flipped and unloaded a clip’s worth of bullets at it. It screeched in pain, sounding almost like a woman’s scream for a moment, then flared up and lunged at him.

Throwing himself away from the counterattack, he mentally flipped through Personas until he decided to play it safe and called to Surt. A good call, it turned out, as the next moment the Shadow unleashed a fire attack he wouldn’t have been able to dodge. Surt absorbed the attack, and responded with a  _ Megaton Raid _ .

The Shadow screamed again, enraged, as both his and the others’ blows landed.

_ “Joker, watch out-! _ ” Oracle’s warning came half a beat too late, and he found himself flung through the air as he was tackled by the Shadow.

He stumbled to his feet woozily, body throbbing, and was immediately on guard. He hadn’t taken that much damage from the hit, even exhausted as he was, which meant this reaction was almost certainly a status effect.

Great.

“Oracle?” he asked.

“ _ I’m checking it out, but I don’t recognize it. It’s strange; I’m having trouble reading it. _ ”

“Right, let the others know we’re retreating,” he set his jaw. “Queen!”

“Right!”

The other three dodged around it and sprinted towards him as he prepared a Vanish Ball.

The rest of the team greeted them with tired concern as they returned, and Queen ushered everyone onto Mona as he transformed.

Joker settled next to Oracle and allowed her to begin analyzing him, with increasingly frustrated results.

“Seriously, what the hell?” she muttered. “I can’t get a read. I know it’s  _ there _ , but every time I get a lock on it I get glitched out.”

“That doesn’t sound good,” Crow murmured. “How are you feeling, Joker?”

He rolled his head, considering. There was a hot buzzing sensation beneath his skin, making him jittery, clothing chafing and coat stifling. It was also getting kind of hard to focus, with so many sensations distracting him, and his finger tapped his leg. “It doesn’t feel dangerous… mostly distracting. Like a mild version of shock and dizzy.”

“Hmm…” Oracle hummed doubtfully. “There’s no way it’s that simple.”

“I can’t imagine,” Queen agreed, glancing back through the mirror with concern. “Status effects usually have a more drastic effect.”

“Maybe we got lucky?” Ann suggested. “Or maybe whatever Persona Joker had up made the attack less effective?”

“That could be,” Queen conceded. “Joker?”

“Surt. Absorbs fire, minor chance to deflect a physical, but I can’t think of any resistance to status effects, and I’m not wearing any accessories that negate them.”

“Weird,” Oracle muttered. “Though it  _ was _ a physical attack, so maybe that had something to do with it?”

“Can that happen?” Noir asked curiously.

“Ehhhh… maybe? Mona?”

“I’ve never seen it happen, but it is a possibility. If it was just that, though, it wouldn’t be so hard for you to analyze, right?”

“Ugh, good point, I’ll keep looking. Good thing Inari wasn’t there.”

“Indeed,” Fox murmured. “Considering how much difficulty you all seemed to be having with it, I don’t believe I would have been a good match for that battle.”

“Hey, did anyone try hitting it with ice?”

“First thing Joker did,” Skull stretched. “Didn’t do shit.”

“Oh. Yeah, probably good Fox was with us then.” Panther sent Joker another worried look, and he shrugged at her-

-immediately biting back a wince from the heightened sensation of his clothes against skin. He shifted slightly in an attempt to mitigate the discomfort, though it didn’t do much except shift the pressure.

Oracle sent him a worried look and continued tapping at her menus.

It only got worse as time passed, and by the time they reached the entrance he’d given in and removed his coat and pushed his mask to the top of his head, infinitely grateful for his lack of sleeves. The others had clearly grown more worried, but he just shrugged helplessly at them. They’d tested out every dispel item they had on the way back, and he’d tried Amrita Drop while Makoto had thrown an Energy Shower his way, but it hadn’t stuck.

Their hope that it would disappear when they exited the Metaverse was immediately proven futile, and Akira cringed at the heavy feel of his blazer pressing his long sleeved shirt into his skin.

“I’ll tag along with ya’ back to Leblanc,” Ryuji immediately volunteered.

Akira nodded in thanks. It would probably be fine, but if he suddenly collapsed there was no way Futaba and Morgana could carry him back.

“Let us know if there’s anything we can do to help!” Ann said, folding her arms behind her. “Just send out a text and we’ll be there!”

“Please keep us updated on the situation regardless,” Makoto added. “If it gets significantly worse or better, let us know.”

He nodded while Futaba chirped “Will do!”

“I’ll do a bit of research as well,” Akechi added, hand to his chin as he stared into the distance, lost in thought. “Most Shadows we run across seem to be mythical beings of some sort, so perhaps figuring out what the Shadow  _ is _ will give us a hint as to the status effect inflicted.”

“Oooh, good call Crow! I didn’t think of that.”

“Indeed. It gives us some possible means of action, if nothing else.” Yusuke nodded, adjusting his bag.

“Right!” Haru looked determined. “We can keep each other updated on the research in chat, too, and maybe we can figure out something else.”

“You got it!” Ryuji glanced over to Akira. “Ready to head out?”

He glanced at Futaba and, at her nod, waved to the rest of the team and turned to head to the station to Leblanc. As everyone else called their goodbyes and split up, he and Ryuji took their usual spots on either side of Futaba, shielding her from the worst of the crowd.

As they progressed, though, he caught himself edging further and further towards her and Ryuji in an attempt to avoid brushing up against other people. He nearly jumped a foot in the air as he was suddenly jabbed in his side, cringing away and sending a startled look to the girl next to him.

She and Ryuji both blinked at him in surprise, and Morgana shifted in his bag.

“Dude, you alright?” Surprise melted to concern, and Akira could only shrug helplessly at Ryuji.

“Just… sensitive. Hyperaware of everything touching me, and a bit… not dizzy, exactly, but… off-balance, I guess.”

“Kinda like when you got a cold, and everything feels like too much,” Ryuji guessed, and Akira relaxed and nodded, relieved at having words for it.

“Ohhh,” Futaba hummed. “A kind of mild sensory overload kinda thing?”

“A bit? Less overload and more cognizant, but kind of. It doesn’t really  _ hurt _ , just…”

“Borderline hurts because of how much it is,” Futaba nodded in understanding. “I gotcha. Come on then, let’s get home and away from all the people!”

He couldn’t argue with  _ that _ .

**. . .**

**Futaba:** you feeling any better?

**Akira:** ):

**Futaba:** oof. bath didnt help?

**Akira:** No. If anything it just made it worse. I’m  _ hot _ .

**Futaba:** lol yea we’ve noticed

**Akira:** Alsjdsdkjfkjf I meant physically.

**Futaba:** uhhh yea? i mean

**Futaba:** youve got an awesome personality and all dont get me wrong

**Futaba:** but have you looked in the mirror?

**Akira:** _Futaba_

**Futaba:** yes leader? :)

**Akira:** _gremlin_

**Futaba:** hehehehehe

**Futaba:** okay but in seriousness, like fever hot?

**Akira:** No, I don’t have chills. This is just… like when you get really really embarrassed and you can feel your face physically burning. But all over my body.

**Futaba:** hmmmm skin flushed and slightly sweaty?

**Akira:** yeah

**Futaba:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Akira:** no stop

**Futaba:** hehehe any other symptoms?

**Akira:** Not that I’ve noticed. The sensitivity’s still there.

**Futaba:** hmmmmmm

**Futaba:** keep an eye on it and let me know

**Futaba:** im researching fire birds and creatures and deities but im not finding anything helpful

**Akira:** I’ll keep you and everyone else updated, and see if I can find anything.

**. . .**

**Oracle:** Anyone find anything interesting?

**Crow:** Plenty that is very interesting, though unfortunately nothing that is particularly useful.

**Skull:** There’s so much  _ stuff _

**Panther:** Seriously, there’s so much to go through. I don’t even know what I’m looking at anymore…

**Queen:** I have a list of potential connections, though I’m not sure how to translate them into possible status effects.

**Panther:** whoa, seriously?!

**Skull:** Hell yeah, that’s our Queen! I’m kinda just browsing wiki for anything that jumps out tbh

**Noir:** I’ve written down interesting fire creatures, but I’m not sure how to make any connections.

**Fox:** I have found many fascinating subjects and art histories.

**Fox:** Unfortunately, however, I’m afraid that beyond curiosities, I have nothing to add.

**Joker:** Well, you’re doing better than me. Every time I try to research, the words start blurring together…

**Skull:** Then go to sleep man!

**Panther:** Seriously! I always feel better after a few hours of sleep.

**Joker:** Yeah, Mona’s saying the same.

**Joker:** There’s just one small problem with that.

**Crow:** You can’t sleep?

**Joker:** You know that feeling when you really really really want to sleep

**Joker:** But no matter what you do you can’t get comfortable

**Joker:** And your body refuses to sleep

**Oracle:** ooof yea

**Oracle:** insomnia baybeee

**Fox:** That is indeed a distressing struggle.

**Panther:** Ugh yeah, that always suuuucks.

**Skull:** And ya’ just lay there, starin’ at the ceiling tryna to force your brain to stop thinking

**Skull:** but it just- won’t

**Panther:** And then it’s 2 in the morning and you want to sleep so badly you almost start crying.

**Crow:** Quite. It’s always an unpleasant experience. I know you’re very much a coffee person, Joker, but I’ve found that a cup of non-caffeinated mint or chamomile tea works nine times out of ten.

**Noir:** What about the tenth time?

**Crow:** I give up and accept that I’m going to spend the rest of the day doing my best impression of one of those deredere anime girls to compensate for that fact that I’m dead inside.

**Oracle:** ALSJKDJKDFKJAHSKJSAKJWHAAAA

**Skull:** Alkasjdkjfkjn DUDE

**Panther:** Hahahahahahahaha oh my god

**Oracle:** OH MY GOD THAT IS THE BEST THING I’VE EVER SEEN

**Oracle:** I’M GOING TO PRINT THAT OUT AND FRAME IT ON MY WALL

**Queen:** I -

**Queen:** I have… no idea how to respond to that. The tea is excellent advice, however.

**Noir:** Indeed! Tea is excellent, and there are many blends that can help one relax!

**Noir:** That last bit of advice is actually rather useful as well. I’ve used that tactic many times for that very reason!

**Fox:** Are you quite alright, Haru?

**Noir:** :)

**Skull:** That’s actually really terrifying

**Noir:** :) :) :)

**Noir:** I have wished many times to take a battleaxe or grenade launcher to one of the company meetings.

**Noir:** They would run much more smoothly!

**Skull:** Still terrifying

**Panther:** Noir is very scary sometimes.

**Panther:** Totally badass though.

**Oracle:** Alajjsfkhkdhshahahahahahaha

**Fox:** It seems that Oracle has taken leave of her senses. Joker? You’ve been rather quiet.

**Joker:** Sorry, sorry, on the floor, in pain, being laughed at by my not-cat

**Queen:** ? What happened?

**Joker:** Crow made me laugh so hard I fell off the bed

**Joker:** Mona’s spent the past five minutes mocking me.

**Panther:** Our glorious leader everyone.

**Joker:** Futaba’s no better, I bet.

**Joker:** Anyway, thanks for the advice Akechi. I’ll try that now, because I would very much like to sleep.

**Joker:** Hopefully this will be gone by tomorrow…

**Crow:** We can only hope. On that note, I’m signing off as well. Goodnight everyone.

**Oracle:** night!

**Skull:** Night!

**Panther:** Night everyone!

**Fox:** Goodnight.

**Noir:** Good night!

**Queen:** Good night. Actually go to sleep, everyone. I mean it, tomorrow is a school day. And yes Futaba, I know, but you still need sleep. I  _ will _ take action against you if you do not.

**Oracle:** pffft, like what?

**Queen:** Do you  _ really _ want to find out?

**Oracle:** Duly noted, point taken, Queen heard. Oracle, out.

**. . .**

Akira’s hope that the status effect would disappear overnight didn’t even make it to the next morning.

He shuddered awake, panting and shaking as heat curled through his body. He flailed until he managed to kick the blankets off, and dazedly struggled to push himself upright.

His hair was damp with sweat, clothes sticking to him from the heat, every sensation magnified by whatever was happening to him. He panted for breath as he leaned his forehead against his knee, and his head cleared just enough to become aware of something else. He blinked, lips parting slightly, and shuddered as he shifted and put pressure on the arousal that the heat was centered around.

Well.

_ Hell _ .

“Akira?” Morgana’s drowsy voice made him glance over to the not-cat as he yawned and blinked hazily at Akira. “What’s wrong?”

He made sure his voice was even. “Nothing, just hot. I was about to see if I could go back to sleep without the blanket on.”

“Ah, okay.” Morgana yawned again. “Goodnight, then.”

“Night.” Akira waited for his breathing to steady, then let out a slow, shuddering breath. This was- not great. Of  _ all _ the status effects… if it were just what it seemed, it wouldn’t be such a problem. He could take care of that easily enough on his own. But it was a status effect, and those were never as simple as they seemed, which meant it probably wouldn’t be that easy.

Well, he could at least make the attempt and hope that it would work.

With a cautious glance towards Morgana to make sure he was asleep, Akira slipped out of bed. He wavered for a moment, shifting to catch his balance, and slowly made his way to, and down, the stairs.

He slipped into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it and sliding to the floor with a shudder. Now that he was aware of what the status effect was doing, it had gone from difficult to ignore to an all-consuming thought.

With a slow breath, he palmed himself through his pants. Normally the soft fabric was comfortable, but right now it was almost itchy against his sweaty, sensitive skin. It only took a few moments to become too much, and he leaned forward to push his pants and underwear down.

The catch of fabric on his erection made him hiss, and he firmly pressed his lips together to keep any further noise from escaping. He almost flinched as he took himself in hand, the sensation of hot bare skin almost painful with how sensitive he was.

Akira let out a slow breath and slid his hand down, clenching his teeth around a groan and allowing only a heavy breath to escape. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the sensation, the heat and curls of pleasure from his hand on his cock.

His imagination drifted to how it would feel if someone else were here, helping. He fought to keep it vague; a nameless, faceless person, but flickers broke through.

A warm laugh and heavy hand, bright green eyes sparkling with curious delight, a fluid twist of a wrist in an elegant motion, lips tugged down in a small frown of concentration, a wicked snicker full of mischief, gentle movements belying a strength of steel, a benign facade hiding a sharp wit-

Akira bit back a whine and tried to shove those thoughts away, focusing instead on the sensations of the present. Still, the flickers were enough to make him arch at the sudden flash of heat, and he panted as he tried not to make any noise.

He could feel it building, movements quickly bordering on desperate as he shuddered, and then a sliver of a thought-  _ you’re so good with your hands- _ words he’d heard from multiple people in multiple contexts but each of them always made him think-

And then the wave crested, and the heat hit him hard enough to make his vision flash white, back arching and head thrown back in a silent scream as he couldn’t breathe- couldn’t think-

When he finally came back to awareness, he was leaning against the door, panting heavily as his whole body  _ shook _ from the power of the orgasm. It took several minutes of staring at the ceiling, just breathing, for him to regain control of his thoughts and body. He could feel the sweat sticky against his skin, but as he glanced down to check and see how much of a mess he’d have to clean up, he bit back a groan of a different kind.

There was no mess. The only thing sticky was his sweat. And despite his shakiness and the  _ definite _ feeling of coming, he was still hard, still hot, and the status effect was definitely still there.

Dammit.

**. . .**

Akira woke up miserable.

He wasn’t surprised, but he definitely wasn’t happy about it.

He rolled over to see Morgana stretching with a yawn in the early morning light. He flicked his ears at Akira, expression shifting into worry. “You don’t look so good.”

He groaned and buried his face in the pillow. “It’s not gone. This sucks.” It was going to be a problem, doubly so if it persisted to the point of having to actually  _ tell _ everyone else what reaction it caused. He had a sneaking suspicion, based upon many bad media tropes and how the cognition of Mementos worked, what would be necessary to break this, and he refused to push something like that onto his teammates. They’d find another way to fix this.

Hopefully.

Ugh; he had to make it through school first, though.

. . .

**Joker:** _@Queen_ what could I bribe you with to let me skip school today?

**Queen:** Is it that bad? Have the symptoms worsened?

**Joker:** Kinda? I’m really hot, and still really sensitive. Everything chafes, and I feel like I’m overheating just in a tshirt and sweatpants.

**Joker:** Still not debilitating, just annoying. And distracting.

**Joker:** Ushimaru’s gonna murder me with chalk because I can’t focus.

**Panther:** If he has the energy to be dramatic he’s fine

. . .

Akira rolled his eyes fondly as the chat picked up, his teammates ribbing him about his antics. It was interspersed with concerned inquiries, but he waved them off. It sucked, or rather  _ didn’t _ , ha, but it shouldn’t be that bad.

“Hmmm,” Morgana hummed doubtfully. “You sure you don’t want to rest? You look like you could use it.”

“I’ll be fine,” Akira assured him. It really wasn’t that bad yet.

_ Yet _ being the key word, apparently.

It remained fairly steady on the way to school, although the close proximity to so many other people made every point of contact feel like it was on fire, and he found himself constantly shifting in an attempt to relieve the pressure without being obvious. He waved Akechi and Yusuke’s concerned interceptions off at their mutual train stations (and discovered that Yusuke had somehow been cajoled into spending the night at Ryuji’s, with lack of money and an offer of food cited), and walked the rest of the way with Ryuji and Ann, who kindly refrained from grilling him and instead just made a wall between him and everyone else as they distracted him with a thousand other topics.

It wasn’t until school started, and the tedium of the classroom began to get to him as he lost focus, that it began to get worse. With the lack of other, more interesting things to focus on, his mind drifted to the very thing he’d been stubbornly trying to ignore.

He wet his lips as his finger slid along his pencil methodically. Up and down, up and down, mind drifting to- until he realized what he was doing and hastily set it down, interlacing his fingers to keep them out of trouble. His clothes were stifling, and he desperately wanted to shed them. Even just his blazer. Preferably his shirt too. And pants. And-

He clenched his teeth, trying to drag his mind  _ away _ from those thoughts. Chouno was up front with her horrible false accent, and it made it hard to focus on what she was actually saying. If it had been Kawakami or Hiruta, it would have been very easy to focus on them. They knew what they were talking about, and they had such nice voices… and faces… and-

**_No_**. No no _no,_ _bad thoughts bad thoughts_ ** _go away_** _-_

Akira wanted to scream in frustration, pressing his legs together in a desperate attempt to mitigate the pressure and distract himself from unwanted thoughts.  _ Ugh _ , and the fact that the status effect was affecting him to  _ that _ degree was-  _ ugh _ .

At least even the status effect couldn’t make Chouno or Ushimaru appealing. Small comfort, but he’d take anything he could get right now.

At lunch he all but bolted out of the classroom and to the roof, slamming the door behind him and slumping against the wall. He slid to the ground and buried his face in his knees, clutching at his pants to keep his hands from misbehaving as he shuddered from the heat and the pressure and the feel of fabric against skin-

“Akira? Are you alright?”

He swallowed, leaning away from Morgana as his teammate leapt from his bag onto the ground next to him. He really didn’t think he could handle being touched right now, and he hated himself a little for it.

_ Ugh _ .

“I’m fine. It’s just distracting and frustrating.” And bordering on painful, no matter how he shifted at this point. Maybe he could just-

_ No. _

Akira let out a groan, clenching at his pants tighter. Hands down,  _ stay there _ .

The door opened, but Akira didn’t need to look up to recognize his teammate’s treads. Ryuji dropped into a crouch next to him, while Ann hovered worriedly. Makoto stopped next to Morgana, though a bit further away from Akira, and Haru went to check on the plants. Giving him space, which he appreciated.

“Dude, you alright?”

The cold air bit at his overheated cheeks as he glanced up miserably, a pleasant juxtaposition to the stifling sensation of his uniform. The cold from the stone roof was beginning to seep through the heavy cotton, offering some measure of relief. Not enough, though.

“Just- hot. Sensitive. Distracted. It’s- frustrating. I can’t focus.”

Ryuji grimaced sympathetically. “Sounds like it sucks.”

He had no idea. Even just having him this close, with his warm eyes and rough hands and his hot breath fogging in the air and his legs spread in his crouch-

_ Dammit  _ **_no_ ** _. _

He groaned and dropped his forehead back onto his knee, face burning even more at the half-formed thoughts he was desperately trying to supress. Had been trying for months, but they were ten times worse now.

“Anything we can do to help?”

Akira risked a glance at Ann, and immediately regretted it.

Her lips, soft and pink from where she'd obviously been biting them, were tugged into a frown as she leaned down towards him. It made him want to reach up and pull her into a kiss and make those green eyes light up with a familiar fire-

**_No_ ** .

"No," he groaned, burying his burning face back into his knees and resolving not to look back up. "This was a mistake; I should have just stayed in bed."

There was a moment of silence, and he could see them in his mind's eye, exchanging concerned glances.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as suddenly there was a hand running through his hair.

Ann quickly pulled back, brows pulled together. “Sorry! That… didn’t hurt, did it?”

“N-no, it didn’t.” Not at all. It had felt really nice, especially how it had caught a little as she jerked away, and he shivered at the thought of a hand fisting in his hair, yanking his head back-

**_Dammit_ ** .

“Just- startled me.”  _ This was a mistake, this was a mistake- _

“Maybe you should go home,” Makoto said, looking actively worried. “That wasn’t just a surprised reaction; if it’s affecting you that badly you should probably be resting.”

“That’s what I said!” Morgana agreed. “But he said he was fine.”

“I  _ was _ ,” Akira muttered. “This didn’t start until I’d been sitting in class with nothing else to focus on but Chouno, and that’s easier said than done.”

“Seriously,” Ann laughed, shoulders relaxing. “Her fake accent is super hard to understand sometimes. And she’s so  _ boring _ .”

“It’s not normally a problem,” he admitted, leaning harder against the wall in the hopes that the chill would chase away the heat. “But it’s just… I can’t focus.” It wasn’t working.

“Dude, I’m with Makoto here. You look actually sick, you should head home.”

“I’ll cover for you with Kawakami,” Ann offered.

He waved her off. “I can just text her and let her know. She’ll give me hell about it, but she’ll also lecture me about not taking care of myself like the hypocrite she is.”

Makoto snorted, then looked a bit scandalized, and Akira grinned and desperately wanted to kiss her, but instead just tore his eyes away to dig for his phone.

**. . .**

**Futaba:** so.

**Akira:** So.

**Futaba:** i have a theory

**Akira:** … on?

**Futaba:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Futaba:** i got a pic and deets from noir

**Futaba:** _leader.png_

**Akira:** … okay look

**Futaba:** lmao thisll be good

**Akira:** I… actually have nothing

**Akira:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Futaba:** aksjdldkjfksdnfkjd LMAO

**Futaba:** YOU  _ A C T U A L L Y _ GOT HIT WITH SEX POLLEN

**Akira:** _T_T_

**Futaba:** okay okay so on one hand thats hilarious in concept

**Futaba:** in practice though and actually thinking it through its a lot less funny

**Futaba:** are you okay?

**Akira:** I genuinely have no idea how to answer that.

**Akira:** On one hand

**Akira:** Actually

**Akira:** No. The answer is no. I am not. This is torture. I’m dying.

**Futaba:** lol i feel that

**Futaba:** but legit. like. actually really bad and painful?

**Futaba:** or just really frustrating and embarrassing and you can’t get your mind out of the gutter?

**Akira:** I’m trying really really hard to keep my thoughts in check and it’s not working, which is embarrassing and makes me feel like a voyeur, plus being around anyone on the team is frustrating because of that.

**Akira:** And because of  _ that _ my body is ignoring my attempts and reacting anyway, which is actually starting to hurt.

**Akira:** And nothing I do will help. I’ve tried twice, and it didn’t actually achieve anything other than nearly knocking me out from the power of it and overstimulation. And then being just as bad if not worse once everything came back into focus.

**Futaba:** Holy shit.

**Futaba:** so like. Actual Legit sex pollen

**Futaba:** hmmmmm 

**Futaba:** well

**Futaba:** …based on media tropes and thus general cognition…

**Akira:** I  _ know _ . That’s the problem.

**Futaba:** and you don’t wanna ask the others for help?

**Akira:** I can’t put you guys in that position. I don’t want to guilt someone into sleeping with me, or make anyone feel obligated or something. It would feel too much like taking advantage of you guys, or the situation.

**Futaba:** . . .

**Futaba:** you know

**Futaba:** usually it’s the other way around

**Futaba:** usually it’s the person under the status effect at risk of being taken advantage of

**Akira:** Except that I’m the idiot who manages to fall for his entire team, so it’s not like I’d say no to any of you normally anyway. And especially not now.

**Akira:** wait.

**Futaba:** holy shit

**Akira:** WAIT SHIT

**Akira:** IGNORE THAT

**Akira:** DELETE THAT

**Akira:** DELETE THAT PLEASE

**Futaba:** LMAO TOO LATE

**Futaba:** that was a Solid Confession

**Akira:** I’m going to throw myself off a bridge

**Futaba:** no you arent

**Futaba:** look at it this way

**Futaba:** at least it wasn’t the cliche group chat trope

**Akira:** hnnngggg I don’t know that this is much better.

**Futaba:** heyyy at least its just me :)

**Akira:** And it doesn’t bother you at all?

**Futaba:** lmao i do know what polyamory is Akira

**Akira:** That’s not what I meant (and  _ that’s _ not what I was implying???)

**Futaba:** okay real talk i'm sitting here with my face burning like the sun because alajdkjfkjdkfjhskjdfh

**Futaba:** but i'm not  _ upset _ over it. just. embarrassed. because. you know.

**Futaba:** lol senpai noticed me

**Akira:** Well, senpai took on an ancient pyramid full of traps in your heart for you

**Akira:** so

**Futaba:** fair

**Futaba:** okay so when you say the whole team

**Akira:** …

**Akira:** … yes.

**Akira:** And  _ yes _ , I  _ know _ .

**Akira:** It’s a terrible idea and I already regret it and feel guilty about it, but I can’t make it stop. And I have been trying.

**Futaba:** … I-

**Futaba:** okay

**Futaba:** so i know who you’re actually talking about, and i know we’re being serious but

**Futaba:** lmao Morgana is also on the team, and without context of who you’re talking about and why

**Akira:** ALKSLKJFKJKDJFHKDJ FUTABA

**Akira:** NO

**Akira:** THAT’S GROSS NO

**Futaba:** lmao i know i know but i couldnt let it pass

**Futaba:** seriously though

**Futaba:** I get it. It’s not something you can control.

**Futaba:** Just be careful okay? We know what he’s planning. It would be nice if we could circumvent it entirely, but…

**Akira:** That’s not likely, I know. It’s part of why I’ve been avoiding the topic entirely. It’s more than that, though. I’m pretty frustrated with myself that it happened even knowing what he’s done. It feels like a gross insult to you and Haru, if nothing else.

**Futaba:** pretty boy smartass is absolutely your type tho, and adrenaphilic that you are it was probably inevitable. and its not like you can just turn feelings off, so its not like we’ll be mad at you for it.

**Akira:** I don’t have a type I’m a wildcard.

**Futaba:** probably why you managed to fall for an entire group of wildly different people XD

**Akira:** and it’s the principle of the matter.

**Futaba:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Futaba:** it is what it is, just dont do anything stupid

**Futaba:** so going back to the issue at hand

**Akira:** can we not

**Futaba:** too bad, we need to figure out what to do about it before it like

**Futaba:** kills you or something

**Futaba:** which it could potentially

**Akira:** Okay, but what are we supposed to do about it? We tried all of our dispelling items and abilities.

**Futaba:** well since a bootycall is apparently last resort

**Akira:** Futaba oh my god

**Futaba:** we’ll just have to figure out what the shadow was, and see if it has any real-world dispellants

**Akira:** … you’re still going to tell the others, aren’t you?

**Futaba:** not if you dont want me too, for now

**Futaba:** if we can’t find anything and it gets worse tho then i will

**Futaba:** i wont tell em about your confession tho XD promise

**Akira:** I guess I can accept that…

**. . .**

Futaba dropped the phone on the bed and buried her face in the pillow, muffling her scream. That whole conversation had been a rollercoaster of emotions, and had not gone how she had expected it to at all.

The picture had definitely made it easy to guess what the status effect  _ did _ , but she’d expected to just tease him a bit and maybe find out if he was interested in anyone in particular.

She hadn’t expected a confession for their entire team, much less including her.

_ Especially _ in this context.

Her face burned anew and she pressed her thighs together as she considered exactly what kind of thoughts he was trying to chase off. She’d tried to guiltily push away those thoughts herself over the past month, for all their actual and human teammates because  _ hello _ she wasn’t blind, but she hadn’t expected that Akira was too.

Granted he wasn’t blind either, and he’d been fighting alongside them for months now, so maybe she should have guessed. His thing with Akechi had been very obvious too, though that was something else entirely, being the adrenaline junkie danger addict that he was.

Ughhh, she was never going to get this out of her head now.

Shaking her head, she abruptly stood up and moved to her computer. However cliche and hilarious the idea, the status effect could still be dangerous, and it was definitely causing Akira to suffer. They needed to get it off him before it got worse, or made him do something reckless.

She’d seen some pretty terrible hentai and fanfics, and she did not like the idea of something like that happening to Akira.

(No matter how nice the mental image of Joker completely losing his cool was, and  _ damn _ was it a nice image. But she knew how tightly Akira clung to control, and could guess how badly it would affect him to forcefully lose it. Even this much was obviously stressing him out.)

Oracle cracked her knuckles and dove into research.

**. . .**

Akira curled up under the blankets and desperately tried to ignore his body and wipe his mind of thoughts. Morgana was curled up next to his pillow, silently keeping him company after two hours of wildly varying conversation of everything except the current issues (aside from some teasing about his blatant accidental confession). But both of them had all but lost their voices, and Morgana had suggested he at least try to sleep.

It did have the benefit of giving him a hoarse voice with which to convince Sojiro he was actually sick, so that was a plus, because there was  _ no way _ he’d be able to go to school tomorrow like this.

Sleep wasn’t coming easily, though. Every time he closed his eyes, either his body or his mind distracted him and suddenly he was wide awake again.

It was so  _ frustrating _ .

Especially when the thoughts he’d been trying to chase away were now interspersed with the embarrassment of earlier. Just the thought of the memory made his face burn, and he turned to bury his face in the pillow. He’d spent months playing off his slips to the others, and then he’d just blurted it out point blank. And to the most uncertain, most easily scared member too.

Granted, she’d taken it exceedingly well. Even her nervous repetition of laughter seemed to be more like embarrassed flailing than discomfort or panic. So there was that.

He sighed and closed his eyes again, trying to shut his mind off enough to actually go asleep. He somehow managed it, sliding into darkness in between distractions.

_ Ryuji was laughing at something he’d said, slinging a warm arm over his shoulders as sunlight cast him in golden hues. Ann shook her head with a smile of her own and grabbed his arm to yank him out from under Ryuji, making the runner stumble. It sparked an argument between the two, but their eyes were bright with amusement as they circled on the sidewalk, so he didn’t worry. _

_ Ann turned abruptly to smile deviously at him, and Ryuji was suddenly behind him, sliding arms around his waist as she moved closer. _

_ Her lips were warm and soft and tasted of the strawberries and cremé she loved so much, her body hot where it was pressed up against him, her hands rough where they tangled in his hair and tugged. Ryuji’s touch felt like the lightning he threw around in the Metaverse, sparking heat where his lips skimmed Akira’s neck, where his hands dipped beneath Akira’s belt and vest to press against bare skin. _

_ He shuddered into their touch, one hand reaching back to card through Ryuji’s hair beneath the mask and the other sliding around Ann’s leather-clad waist. _

_ She laughed against his mouth, nipping at his lips as she pulled away with sparks in eyes that nearly glowed in the dim light of Mementos. _

_ He arched as Ryuji suddenly bit down at the junction of his neck, a bolt of liquid heat sliding down to pool in his abdomen, and Ryuji’s hands tightened to grip at his hips as he ground against him. _

_ Hands slid up his torso, and he blinked hazily as Ann began unbuttoning his vest. Gloved hands slid appreciatively across his abdomen, and she flashed him a smirk before pinching his nipples. Hard. _

_ Akira hissed at the dual pleasure-pain, flinching back into Ryuji’s ministrations as he did so. Ann grinned and reached down to palm at his erection, then shoved his hips directly back into Ryuji’s. They both groaned, and Ryuji tightened his grip enough to bruise as he rolled his hips more firmly. Akira panted, caught between them both with nowhere to go. _

_ Ryuji abruptly released his hips to reach up and grab his head, pulling him into a searing kiss as his other arm wrapped firmly around his stomach to keep him in place. Akira breathed heavily against his mouth, groaning as his hair was tugged and suddenly there was another tongue in his mouth. _

_ He was distracted by that until his pants were tugged down and his cock was exposed to the lukewarm air that felt cold against his overheated skin, except there was a searing grip on him and he arched into the touch as a pleasure spiked through him- _

_ Ann laughed at his whine as she pulled back, and Ryuji grinned against his lips before pulling away. _

_ “Sorry,” she said with sparkling eyes. “Did you want something?” _

_ “That’s  _ **_cruel_ ** _ ,” he shot back, trying to catch his breath. “Ganging up on me, then leaving me hanging.” _

_ Ryuji snorted. “Who says we’re leaving you hangin’? Just want to make sure you don’t lose it too soon.” As if to prove his point, he pulled Akira back again so he could feel the hard evidence against him. _

_ “You’re not doing anything right now.” Taunting them when they’d decided to take control was probably not conducive to his health, but he wanted to see how far he could push them. _

_ Ryuji rolled his eyes at him. “Impatient.” _

_ “Well then, let’s do something.” Ann’s grin was sharp, and Akira felt a thrill down his spine. Whether of fear or excitement, he wasn’t sure. _

_ She unhooked her whip, and he started leaning more towards fear. “Uh, Panther, I know you’re good with your whip, but…” And okay, maybe he was a bit curious; but not quite  _ **_that_ ** _ curious. _

_ Ann rolled her eyes at him and walked over to grab his arm. A gesture from her and he dropped his other arm as well, watching curiously as she tugged his coat off, tossed it to Ryuji, and maneuvered his arms to fold behind his back. He smiled as she bit her tongue while wrapping her whip around his bare arms so that he couldn’t move them. _

_ “A belt would probably have been easier,” he mentioned mildly, and she turned to give him an annoyed glare. _

_ “Alright, you can shut up now.” And her lips were once again on his, her tongue in his mouth, and he groaned as her hands wove into his hair and he was pushed down onto his knees, head tilted back at a sharp angle to meet her kiss. _

_ He was left panting as she pulled back and flashed a quick grin over his head. He watched, intrigued as she stepped to the side, hand still tangled in his hair, until Ryuji stepped in front of him with Skull’s signature smirk in place, even with his mask atop his head rather than on his face. Akira was at eye level with his arousal, and it wasn’t hard to guess where this was going. It made heat curl in his stomach, shooting straight to his dick as his mouth watered. _

_ He tilted his head in apparent confusion anyway, sending a bewildered look to Ryuji. The blond paused, apparently startled at his confusion, then realized what he was doing and rolled his eyes. _

_ “You’re such a dick,” he informed Akira, making him smirk. Ryuji narrowed his eyes. “Now I just wanna wipe that smug look off your face.” _

_ Akira arched a brow at him. “You think you can?” he quipped. “Give it your best shot.” _

_ Ann’s hand tightened in his hair, making him shudder at the sting, and he watched Ryuji pull himself out with approval. He didn’t need Ann’s sharp tug on his hair, or Ryuji’s low command of “Suck.” to open his mouth and allow the slide of the cock past his lips. _

_ The salty taste flooded his mouth, making him groan. It was hot and heavy in his mouth, and his eyes watered as he leaned forward to force it deeper. The blond hissed above him at the motion, shuddering, and Ann made a low noise of approval. _

_ He looked up, made direct eye contact with Ryuji, then relaxed his throat and swallowed almost to the base. _

_ Ryuji arched with a shout, a hand joining Ann’s in his hair and clenching almost painfully. He moaned at the feeling, throat spasming around Ryuji’s length, and he pulled back to splutter for air. Ryuji’s gaze was hot and sharp as he stared down at him, and Akira groaned again as he was dragged back onto his cock. _

_ Tears spilled from the corners of his eyes and he struggled to breathe where he could as his mouth and throat were used relentlessly. Whether it was Ann shoving his head forward, or Ryuji snapping his hips forward to force his cock further down Akira’s throat, he found that he had no control. _

_ He didn’t think he’d ever been harder. The fact that there was no give to his arms as the whip bit into them, that he was completely reliant upon their sharp-eyed mercy, only made the heat burn brighter. _

_ Finally Ryuji pulled back, and Ann pulled him off of his cock, and he could breathe properly again. He gulped for air, chest heaving, and was certain that he looked as wrecked as he felt; if their hungry gazes were anything to go by at least. _

_ Ann reached out and cradled his face, skimming her thumb across his spit-slicked lips with a smile. “Y’know, such a pretty mouth shouldn’t go to waste just because we’re using other parts of him,” she mused to Ryuji conversationally, making a wave of heat sweep through him. _

_ Ryuji hummed. “Go for it. I can handle the other stuff.” Akira blinked uncomprehendingly up at them, and Ryuji grinned sharply. “Told ya I could get that smug look off your face. Real confusion looks really good on ya.” _

_ That should not have been as hot as it was, for multiple reasons, but Akira found himself shuddering with a low noise anyway as his cock ached with need. _

_ They laughed at him, and Ann kissed his cheek affectionately as Ryuji stepped behind him. He kneeled down and pressed a kiss to the back of Akira’s neck, only to nip at it sharply a moment later. _

_ The sound of a zipper forcefully dragged Akira’s focus directly to Ann, and he watched from his knees as she slowly, sensually unzipped the front of her suit. His eyes traced the line of revealed skin, until it reached the area between her thighs. _

_ Ann met his gaze with heated eyes, the familiar flame burning bright within them, and smirked. She settled back onto the ground in front of him and spread her legs, giving Akira a commanding look that he was helpless to disobey. He leaned forward, Ryuji’s grip on his arms preventing him from falling as he settled into place with his own knees spread for balance. _

_ She moaned with pleasure as he flattened his tongue against her, dragging up from between her lips to circle her clit. He wrapped his lips around it and sucked, making her arch up with a whine as her hands tangled once again in his hair. She forced his head still as she ground up against him, and he moaned against her as he dragged his tongue across it again and again. _

_ He was so distracted that it wasn’t until he felt a slick finger working its way into him that he remembered that Ryuji was behind him doing something. He shuddered as he felt himself being worked open, whining against Ann’s sex as he suddenly found it very difficult to multitask. _

_ She smirked at him with a challenge, and he found it impossible to refuse. _

_ Akira tried to focus back on what he was doing, on trying to push Ann as he’d pushed Ryuji. He made her moan and arch and shudder with pleasure, but it was very difficult to concentrate when Ryuji was doing everything he could to turn Akira into a sobbing, writhing mess. He worked two fingers into him and immediately curled them towards his prostate, making stars burst across his vision as he gasped around a whine. _

_ Ann eventually took pity on him and pushed him back, allowing him to rest his forehead on her hip as Ryuji spread and curled his fingers. It made Akira arch and attempt to desperately roll his hips back into the motion. Ryuji smirked and pulled out entirely, causing Akira to send him a look of betrayal. _

_ They laughed at him again, and Ann pushed him up. She followed and gave him another quick, searing kiss, then pulled back and nodded to Ryuji. Akira didn’t even get the chance to glance back at him before his hips were being tugged back and something hot and blunt was pressing against his entrance. _

_ He choked and couldn’t restrain small noises from spilling out as he was slowly pulled back onto Ryuji’s length. Any attempt at forcing himself down more quickly was foiled by Ryuji’s grip on his hips and Ann’s grip on his shoulders, and he whined desperately at the achingly slow movement. _

_ “Please,” he choked. “Ryuji- please please please- I need-” _

_ Ryuji chuckled, then snapped his hips forward so he was fully engulfed. Akira arched back, pressing fully against him with sightless eyes and a silent scream. It shouldn't feel this good, shouldn’t make him feel as though he was just on the cusp of coming just from this, but god it did. _

_ He shook and gasped desperately for breath, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as white-hot pleasure burned through his body. Then his world shattered as Ryuji  _ **_moved_ ** _ , pulling back and snapping forward again and again, as he writhed helplessly against him as pleasure built up and up- _

_ And then almost screamed as something hot and wet engulfed his cock, and he wasn’t sure how he didn’t come right then and there as Ann dropped heavily onto him. Ryuji grunted at the extra weight and stopped moving, which was probably Akira’s saving grace as he desperately struggled to breathe and Ann smirked down at him. He whined, leaning fully back against Ryuji, and suddenly knew that they were going to destroy him. _

_ He wasn’t wrong, but oh he wanted it. _

_ He’d thought it overwhelming before, with just Ryuji, but now there was nowhere to go, no way to escape the overbearing pleasure. _

_ It was building monumentally quickly as they wrecked him, and when Ryuji snapped his hips up just as Ann dropped down on him and- _

_ -everything went white. _

**. . .**

Akira awoke with a silent shout as he arched up with a full body shudder. Stars burst behind his eyes as his whole body pulsed with heat and overbearing pleasure, and he choked and gasped desperately for air.

When he came back down, after spending several minutes trying to catch his breath, his body was drenched with sweat. It still trembled and ached with a needy heat that wouldn’t disappear, despite the remnants of what had just happened still curling through him. Chest heaving as he panted, he shakily pushed himself up and glanced around.

It was still early, pre-dawn light barely filtering through the window as Morgana blinked awake and looked over. He immediately sat up and scanned Akira, nose twitching. “You don’t look good. And you smell weird.”

Akira huffed out a tremulous laugh. “Thanks.” His voice was still slightly hoarse, strained, and he grimaced.

Morgana flicked his tail. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

“I know. Still-” Akira ran a hand through his hair, and absently noted that it was clearly shaking. His whole body was, though whether it was a remnant from his dreams or a sign of the status effect getting worse he wasn’t sure. “-being told I smell weird isn’t exactly flattering.” His hair was drenched too, and he wiped his hand off on his shirt with another grimace.

“No, but I’m not sure how to describe it.”

“Do me a favor and don’t. All things considered, I don’t want to know what I smell like other than sweat.”

Morgana considered that for a moment, then cringed slightly. “ _ Ugh _ , good point. I don’t want to know either. You should probably go take a shower, though. Before people start waking up and moving around.”

He really should, his clothes were going to get a lot more uncomfortable very quickly if he didn’t, but that would require standing up and going downstairs and across the street and he just didn’t know if he could muster the energy at the moment.

The sickly sweet scent of sweat was getting to him, though, and he dragged himself up.

The entire shower was a quick and cool affair. He refused to touch himself or turn the water above just below lukewarm partially out of spite, partially out of fear of how his body would react. The last thing he needed was to have an extreme reaction and leave him stranded there helplessly.

He returned to the attic and collapsed back into bed before even Sojiro had arrived at the cafe, and lay there staring blankly at the roof as he tried not to just shove down his pants and try desperately to get himself off. It wouldn’t work, and would just leave him more exhausted. Morgana settled on the window sill, watching him worriedly.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, sinking into increasingly hazy, chaotic thoughts and sensations, before he was pulled up by the vibration of his phone. He reached over, fumbling it unlocked with shaking, sweaty hands, to see a message in the PT chat.

_ ~PT Chat~ _

**Queen:** Akira, how are you? I take it you won’t be at school today?

**Joker:** definitely not. it’s definitely getting worse. i’m really shaky and can barely think. everything’s kind of hazy, and i’m not sure i could even make it to school much less through it.

**Panther:** That sounds really bad. Is there anything we can do to help?

Half a dozen thoughts immediately jumped through his mind, and he shook his head violently to desperately shake them off.

“No,” he said aloud, even as he typed it.

“You should really tell them,” Morgana said from where he was reading over his shoulder. His tail was lashing in agitation, ears tilted back. He looked really worried now.

“Later,” he mumbled. “They’re on their way to school. They don’t need the distraction now.”

_ ~PM: Futaba Sakura -> Akira Kurusu~ _

**Futaba:** im gonna tell them

**Akira:** not now. wait until after school

**Futaba:** How bad is it?

**Akira:** i’ve gone from feeling mildly sick to actively drugged if that means anything

**Futaba:** I can come over.

**Akira:** Do not. i don’t know how much i trust myself not to do something stupid

**Futaba:** Maybe I want you to do something stupid.

**Akira:** No. you don’t and i don’t. not like this.

**Akira:** Please, Futaba

**Futaba:** Fine, but if it’s that bad I’m going to tell them today. I think I found our monster, but I don’t know how much good that’s going to do, so we’re going to have to figure something out.

**Akira:** okay

It was a testament to his exhaustion and increasing inhibitions that he didn’t bother arguing, despite his previous restraints.

_ ~PT Chat~ _

**Oracle:** I’m calling a meeting after school, meet up at my house. I’ll let you in.

Akira found himself slowly tuning out the words as more messages appeared, the others becoming increasingly concerned. Eventually he gave up even pretending to pay attention. He tossed the phone away to roll over and press his face against a cool portion of the pillow.

His head felt fuzzy, the world distant compared to the immediate sensations against his skin. Everything was simultaneously too much and not enough. His clothes were scratchy and chafing and uncomfortable, even as they provided a much needed point of contact. His blanket was hot and pressed his clothes into his skin, but it was heavy and weighed him down. The bed was soft, but the crates beneath it were hard, and it was just enough of an obvious juxtaposition to make him aware and uncomfortable of it.

Everything was too much and not enough and he needed more but he wanted it to  _ stop- _

He shook with a silent sob, curling his arms around himself, and tried to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Complete. Weirdly. Because this was meant to be short. Less than 5k.
> 
> It is not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are discussed and a solution is reached- in true smutty fashion. Enjoy! ;)

_ ~PT Chat~ _

**Skull:** Effin finally school’s out

**Skull:** Futaba how’s Akira? and what’d he get hit with?

**Oracle:** [_Lidérc_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lid%C3%A9rc)

**Panther:** what the hell

**Queen:** Is… that saying what I think it is?

**Oracle:** It is, yeah. He’s…

**Oracle:** It’s not good. I tapped his phone and have been talking to Mona, and it kinda sounds like he’s just totally out of it at this point.

**Noir:** Out of it how? Is he in pain, or is it simply… arousal?

**Oracle:** To paraphrase Akira’s description this morning, he’s gone from mildly sick yesterday to actively drugged today.

**Oracle:** And that was this morning. According to Mona, it’s only gotten worse throughout the day.

**Panther:** what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck

**Queen:** So the status effect has, essentially, put him in a drugged state?

**Oracle:** Yeah, basically. Think super powerful aphrodisiac plus drugging

**Skull:** The hell?! why???

**Oracle:** Cognition. I’m not exactly surprised we ran into this eventually, but I didn’t quite expect it to be like this.

**Panther:** Why would you expect this???

**Oracle:** [_Sex pollen_](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Sex_Pollen)

**Skull:** oh

**Crow:** Ah. I suppose, in that respect, this isn’t entirely shocking.

**Panther:** What the hell, this is a thing??!?!

**Noir:** I’m passingly familiar with it, though I’ve never looked into it.

**Fox:** Passingly familiar? I’ve never heard of such a thing.

**Noir:** I used to watch a lot of sci-fi movies with father when I was younger, and references have been made in many of the spaces created by fans of the genre.

**Crow:** I have much of the same experience, though I admit that I’ve always found the concept rather distasteful.

**Skull:** yeah I’ve seen some nasty stuff by fans for a lot of shows and games and shit

**Skull:** some of its super gross

**Oracle:** ohhh yeah, there’s some super not good stuff about it

**Oracle:** Akira’s getting hit super hard at this point, from what I’ve gotten from Mona. So we need to figure out what to do about it.

**Queen:** Why do I get a bad feeling from that sentence?

**Oracle:** Because a common trope attached to it is that the only way to make it go away is to fuck. It’s a really cliche part of the trope now, and basically everyone expects it from a fic or episode that has it.

**Oracle:** So if we can’t figure out a different way to get rid of it, that’s a pretty safe bet.

**Queen:** _Safe_ is not exactly the word I would use here!!!

**Panther:** This feels  _ really _ messed up.

**Oracle:** Look, I’ll explain once you get here because this is a conversation that works better in person, but before you bring up the point about consent and lack of ability to give it:

**Oracle:** _Screenshot.png_

**Oracle:** that’s from yesterday, when he still had a clear head.

**Skull:** are you effin serious

**Skull:** he didn’t say nothin because he was worried about guilt tripping us into having sex with him

**Oracle:** lmao yea

**Panther:** On one hand that’s really sweet and I really  _ really _ appreciate the sentiment

**Panther:** On the other hand:  _ that moron _ .

**Crow:** I can’t say I’m  _ surprised _ that he would see it that way, but even so…

**Queen:** I’m going to have words with him once this is over. Although, while it is implied, that’s not technically explicit consent…

**Oracle:** How about this then, direct quote from him that same conversation: “ _ it’s not like I’d say no to any of you normally anyway _ ” attached to a piece of personal information I promised I wouldn’t say, so that’s why I didn’t screencap it. But yeah. It was pretty explicit consent.

**Skull:** IM SORRY HE SAID WHAT

**Panther:** HOLY??? SHIT???

**Oracle:** gimme a sec

**Oracle:** _editedscreenshot.png_

**Fox:** Ah, it would seem to be that his intent is rather clear.

**Noir:** It seems so. I admit, the idea is rather flattering. Especially that he would trust us so much, even in this state.

**Fox:** Quite, although simultaneously disconcerting for similar reasons.

**Oracle:** yeah, i know. i’ve been kind of freaking out over it since yesterday because gdi Akira.

**Oracle:** you can’t just drop that bomb on someone unexpecting

**Noir:** Understandable. While I know we all trust each other a great deal, the realization of how much our leader trusts us with himself is… almost frightening

**Oracle:** for sure.

**Fox:** Indeed. For all that we entrust our lives to both him and each other every time we fight alongside each other in the Metaverse, it is always an astounding concept to grasp whenever it is reminded of what precisely that means, especially out here in the real world.

**Fox:** Hmm? It seems rather quiet all of the sudden.

**Noir:** _subwaypicture.png_

**Noir:** I believe they were rather taken aback, and a bit overwhelmed.

**Oracle:** lmao more like totally floored. oops, we broke them.

**Oracle:** i dont blame them tho i was kinda the same. w/e we can talk abt it once you guys get here.

**Noir:** We should be there within the next 15 minutes or so!

**Oracle:** duly noted! ill let you in when you get here

**. . .**

Futaba tapped away on her computer as the others began arriving. It was clear they were still a bit shell shocked, and she probably shouldn’t find that as funny as she did. (Akechi almost looked like he was about to faint, and she found that inordinately hilarious considering his circumstances. She also wondered if there was something sad to that, if he was shocked at the mere thought of actually being trusted, by Akira especially, or of it was something else entirely.)

Mona was curled up in Haru’s lap, agitated and restless as they waited. She knew how worried he was. He’d been reluctant to leave Akira alone, but they needed him for this conversation and definitely hadn’t wanted to have it with Akira  _ right there _ and unable to properly participate.

Yusuke arrived with a nod and settled against the wall next to Ryuji, sending the blond a concerned glance. Futaba watched him grimace back, a failed attempt at a smile, and sympathized. Ryuji was the most obviously concerned person here aside from herself and Mona, and Akechi, actually, probably because they had a better grasp on the situation than the others. Ryuji was probably more familiar with the fantasy variants than the sci-fi variants she and Akechi, and Haru to a minimal extent, knew about, but the sex pollen trope was the sex pollen trope. And there were some very messed up things that people had done with it.

She didn’t want to think how it must be affecting Akira, but she hadn’t been able to stop since she’d talked to him and Mona this morning. And seeing how it had gotten worse throughout the day, to the point of him being almost unresponsive when she’d called to summon Mona, made her a little bit scared.

“Alright,” Makoto said, leaning against the desk next to her with crossed arms. “We need to discuss how to handle this.”

**. . .**

Everything was hazy. Thoughts drifted into focus for a moment of clarity, then slid away again as soon as he tried to grasp them. His body hurt, a burning that wouldn’t go away. Every movement sent a jolt through him, mere touch overwhelming. Some of it felt good. Some of it bordered just on pain.

He needed it. Needed something. Anything to make it stop. Craved whatever it was that would relieve him of this unbearable ache and burn.

He was distantly aware of movement. Creaking, someone climbing the stairs. Footsteps, multiple people. Voices.

Trying to turn towards them made the ache flare up, the scrape of cloth against his skin setting every nerve alight with the need for more, the need to escape. A small noise tumbled from his throat without really noticing, somewhere between a sob and a whimper.

The footsteps paused for a moment, then picked up again more quickly. It took him an embarrassingly long moment to focus enough to recognize who it was when they crossed the top of the stairs.

Ryuji came to a stop next to him as Makoto moved towards his desk, brows furrowed as he bit his lip. Akira wanted to reach up and pull him down and bite it for him, wanted to be pushed into the mattress with his own lips bitten. He tried to focus on Ryuji instead of the haze, but it was all-encompassing, twisting every thought into something of its own nature. And god if he didn’t want Ryuji anyway.

“Shit,” the blond mumbled as he looked down at Akira, examining him. “I-  _ shit _ .”

Akira blinked up at him. He looked overwhelmed, which was pretty ironic in Akira’s opinion. Considering  _ he _ was the one currently going insane with need.

Ryuji ran a hand through his hair, then ruffled it frustratedly. It made the heat curl more strongly in Akira’s gut. Ryuji glanced helplessly over at Makoto, who looked to be sorting through a bag of something. A water bottle and some cloths sat on the desk next to her.

Akira didn’t really think treating this like a normal sickness would work.

“I got no clue how to handle this,” Ryuji muttered, flustered and red-faced and seemingly having trouble looking directly at Akira.

He couldn’t help but huff out a laugh, trying to push himself up on weak arms. “Join the club.” His voice was strained and shaky, and he couldn’t say that he was consciously choosing the words. He wasn’t really sure what exactly he was saying, just that he needed to say  _ something _ . “I’m going fucking  _ insane _ .”

Ryuji snorted, and finally looked back at him. “Yeah, I can tell. You alright?”

Akira shrugged, and immediately regretted it as his shirt dragged against his skin like sandpaper and his arms gave out as he cringed at the sensation. He collapsed back on the bed with a choked whimper, twisting his hands in the sheets as pinpricks of lightning scattered across his skin. “Shitshitshitshit _ shit- _ ”

“Akira!” Ryuji’s voice was alarmed and suddenly there was something hot resting on his arm and shoulder it felt so  _ so good _ -

He arched up into the touch with a broken noise and it was gone as suddenly as it had come, Ryuji recoiling with a shocked look, leaving him strangely cold in its place. No no no he needed it back-

“Ryuji-” he choked out. Please, he needed it back everything was too much but it felt so good-

“Shit,” Ryuji said. He slowly moved back over. “I- I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“ _ No _ ,” he emphatically. “Ryuji- please- I need-” He needed the heat back, needed the touch to stabilize him before he shattered into a million burning pieces. “ _ Please. _ ”

Ryuji visibly shuddered, with another nervous glance at Makoto. She sent him a strained, nervous smile of her own. “We did come to help.”

His face reddened and he nodded and turned back to Akira with a determined cant to his jaw. “You sure?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

Ryuji took a deep breath and nodded, slowly reaching out to touch Akira’s shoulder. The hot touch felt good, and he needed more. He struggled to push himself up, and Ryuji leaned forward to help pull him up. He gave a full body shudder as so many points of contact made the heat flare into something so good it was nearly unbearable. He found himself falling against Ryuji, chest heaving as he fought for air as he  _ burned _ .

He felt Ryuji’s throat against his face as he swallowed, and slowly settled his hands at Akira’s hips.

“What-” his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. “What do you need me to do? I don’t- I need to know where to start, ‘kira, ‘cause I got no clue.”

Akira shook his head, almost sobbing out, “I don’t know, I don’t know, it’s too much- but it’s not enough and I don’t- it won’t  _ stop _ .”

“I- I don’t-” Ryuji flailed, confused. “That doesn't really help, how do I-” he broke off, brows pinching in worry.

“Overstimulation,” Makoto guessed, shifting closer. “His body has been under the status effect for so long without relief that it’s essentially reached its limit with how to cope with it. The status effect is causing an ever increasing need for one thing, and when he went for so long without receiving it his body began to become overwhelmed. He needs it so much it’s actively hurting him, basically.”

“Yeah, okay, but how do I help without hurting him?”

She winced. “At this point, I think we’re just going to have to do the best we can to simply mitigate the discomfort while attempting to remove the status effect as quickly as possible.”

Ryuji tightened his grip on Akira’s hips, making him shudder at the pressure. He immediately loosened his hands, and Akira tightened his own with a small noise.

“Dammit,” Ryuji hissed. “I really don’t wanna hurt him. But-” He breathed out heavily. “Akira, tell me if something actually really hurts, okay?”

Akira nodded immediately. “Yes, fine, just please-”

“I know.” Ryuji squeezed his hips again, then slid his hands beneath his shirt.

It was like being struck with a thousand small  _ zios _ , and Akira gasped as he pressed further into the contact. Ryuji jumped, but didn’t pull away this time. He slid his hands further up Akira’s back, then back down, and he whined and pressed his face further against Ryuji’s neck.

Ryuji swallowed. “Alright,” he said, breath ruffling Akira’s hair, and he kind of wanted his mouth on him.

Well they were apparently doing this so-

Akira pulled back to look at Ryuji, reaching up with a trembling hand to tug at the back of his head. Ryuji blinked uncomprehendingly at him for a moment, then turned more red as he realized what Akira was after. He hesitated for a moment, before leaning forward uncertainly. Akira didn’t wait, pulling him farther down and pressing their lips together almost desperately.

It was clumsy and a bit messy, between Akira’s desperation and Ryuji’s clear inexperience, but god he’d wanted to do this for  _ months _ . Ryuji tilted a bit too far forward and they lost their balance and landed back on the bed, making Akira groan against his mouth.

Ryuji was hot and heavy on top of him, pressing him solidly into the bed, and it felt so, so good even with the scratchiness of his clothes. Pulling back to catch his breath, Ryuji looked down at Akira with burning cheeks and bright eyes, and Akira could definitely feel how into this he was even with his floundering. He rolled his hips and Ryuji made a startled noise that  _ definitely _ should have been illegal. He reached up and dragged him back into a kiss, trying to impress his own needs and wants unto him as he did so. Ryuji shuddered against him, whining as Akira rolled his hips again.

“Shit, ‘kira,” he panted, pulling back again. But he was the one to roll his hips this time, and Akira arched up, head falling back with another whine, and  _ shuddered _ as he felt tentative lips on his throat. “Alright?” Ryuji breathed, and Akira’s own breath hitched at the sensation.

“Yes, yes, don’t stop  _ please- _ ”

“ _ Shit _ ,” Ryuji hissed again, and pressed kisses against his neck. He got bolder as he did so, skimming his teeth lightly along Akira’s throat, but it wasn’t enough. While it was somewhat sweet that he was so worried about hurting him, Akira didn’t want caution. He wanted to be pinned to the bed and given marks that would take  _ days _ to fade.

He doubted Ryuji would be willing to go that far, but the thought made his hips buck nonetheless as a bolt of pleasure slid through him.

The action made Ryuji hiss and reciprocate, and then he actually bit down enough for Akira to feel the sharp pressure just as his hips rolled  _ again _ and-

Something snapped in Akira and he arched up with a strangled noise as his vision went white, feet digging into the bed as he pressed desperately up against Ryuji’s  _ hothothot _ body and shook apart. He couldn’t breathe, everything was so good but  _ too much _ -

He was distantly aware of voices over him as he came back to awareness, Ryuji’s loud worry contrasting with Makoto’s steadier, but tense voice. He was too busy focusing on his own sobbing breaths as he came down to concentrate on what they were saying, though. He blinked through the wetness of his eyes as something cool pressed against his forehead, rolling his head into the welcome temperature change.

“Do you think you can sit up?” Makoto asked, brows furrowed.

Akira swallowed and nodded, though he wasn’t sure he could, actually. He could try at least. If nothing else, they were there to catch him.

Ryuji did catch him, when his arms gave out once again, and the contact made him shake because it almost  _ hurt _ , but he didn’t, couldn’t, pull away. A water bottle was suddenly being offered to him, and it must have been clear how out of it he was because Ryuji didn’t let go even after he’d taken it, instead helping hold it steady. It felt like paradise, a cold balm to his raw throat, though it still didn’t quell the heat searing through him. As the water ran out, he leaned against Ryuji as the blond handed the empty bottle back to Makoto.

He tuned out their conversation in favor of trying to steady himself, so that maybe he wouldn’t feel like he was about to shake apart. Ryuji was a solid point of contact, but that didn’t actually help except to make Akira hyperaware of every movement and tremble he made as he talked to Makoto. Ryuji talked with his entire body, so his constant shifting did nothing but stir the heat.

“Dude, you’re soaked through.”

“Can’t help that,” Akira mumbled. “Can’t exactly turn the heat off. ’d be nice.”

“Working on it,” Ryuji promised him, tugging at his shirt. “Think taking this off would help?”

Akira’s lips tugged up, amusement filtering through haze. “Could just tell me to strip if you wanna see it so bad.”

“Dude-” Ryuji spluttered, face reddening again. “Seriously, how do you say that shit so casually?”

It felt good to laugh, even if it did sting his still-raw throat a bit. Having something else to distract him even a bit was- good. He tugged his shirt over his head, amusement giving way to discomfort at the catch and slide of the fabric against his skin as he hissed.

Ryuji’s hand settled on his back and he shivered. He should have been cold at the sudden removal of his shirt, but instead the heat was just building again, blurriness creeping along the edges of his vision. The feel of Ryuji’s bare arms against his skin may have had something to do with that.

Makoto pulled the shirt from his hands and hesitated for a moment, cheeks red and expression embarrassed. “Y-You… I, uh, know you were making a joke but, you… should, probably, actually strip completely.” She was clearly out of her element, and he probably found that more endearing than he should.

“’m not made of glass, Queen, you don’t have to be so gentle,” he teased, trying to focus on them. The distraction made the heat more manageable, and damned if he wouldn’t cling to that. “I’d expect it from Skull, but it’s unusual for you to be so hesitant.”

“Hey, what’s that mean?!” Ryuji protested, but Akira saw him grinning from the corner of his eye. His hands slid down to tighten their grip on Akira’s hips again, though, and he shivered in approval.

Makoto’s eyes sharpened, and he saw her take a moment to examine them and orient herself. Taking the situation as a challenge, an obstacle to be overcome, she settled into herself and the hesitation faded. As it always did when they found themselves.

Was it any wonder he’d fallen for his team?

“Alright then, Joker,” she said, shifting her weight back to look down at him. “Clothes off.”

He blinked, mind taking too long processing the hard tone and sharp gaze.

Ah.

_ Shit. _

The sudden flash of fire throughout his whole body made him realize that perhaps nudging her into her comfort zone was a mistake, because Queen made him heat up in normal circumstances. Considering his current state, he might actually combust.

Judging by Ryuji’s swallow from behind him, he wasn’t the only one.

“R-Right.” His hands fumbled with the drawstring on his sweatpants for a moment, but Ryuji’s thumbs sliding beneath them along the sides of his hips made him shiver and relax back.

“Alright?” Ryuji asked, breath ghosting along the side of his neck making him shake, and he lifted his hips with a nod. His pants and underwear were pushed down and pulled off, and being completely exposed while they were still fully clothed probably shouldn’t have made the sharp spikes of pleasure curl along his spine the way they did, edging quickly back into  _ too much _ .

He jolted at the lips on his neck, Ryuji wrapping one arm around his stomach as his other hand slid down to rest just above his arousal. He shook, head falling back as he rested his full weight against the blond. “ _ Ryuji _ -” he choked, almost pleading.

Ryuji huffed incredulously with a smile against his neck, and wrapped his hand around Akira’s dick. His arm was the only thing keeping Akira still as he immediately arched up with a silent scream. It felt like he was on  _ fire _ , tears falling from the corners of his eyes as he writhed. It was too much and it hurt and he couldn’t take it but- but somehow it still wasn’t  _ enough _ .

“ _ Please _ ,” he sobbed out. “ _ Pleasepleaseplease- _ ” He didn’t know if he was begging him for more or to stop, because he couldn’t take this.

Ryuji did stop, pulling his hand back, and Akira slumped back against him shaking like a leaf, while somehow feeling simultaneously too hot and strangely cold.

“Makoto-”

“I know,” she winced, setting one knee on the bed next to them. “But we can’t leave him like this. It’ll only get worse.” Akira shivered as she swept his hair off of his forehead with furrowed brows. “We have to get this status effect off of him, and I don’t think a bare minimum attempt is going to work.”

“It’s hurting him.” Ryuji sounded worried, and Akira huffed a wet, choking laugh.

“Been doing that. Just want it to stop.  _ Please _ .” He really, really couldn’t take much more. Or any more, really. He’d joked he wasn’t glass, but he felt like he was about to shatter into a million pieces.

Makoto’s eyes hardened again, and she nodded. “Right.” She took a breath, steadying herself, and reached down to tug her leggings off and-  _ oh _ .

“You sure?” he asked, trying to push past the haze. He didn’t- he didn’t want them to force themselves just because of this. No matter how desperately he needed it.

She sent him an exasperated glance, tinged with both fondness and nerves. “ _ Yes _ . Honestly,” she swung her leg over his, straddling him. “Always worrying about everyone but yourself. I won’t deny being nervous, but I’m not against this. Not if it’s you.”

“We’re good with this,” Ryuji agreed, thumb sliding along his ribs. “Just let us help you for once, yeah?”

_ Oh. _

He’d really been doomed from the start, hadn’t he?

Makoto tore open the foil packet in her hands, and flushed a dark red as she rolled the condom onto his cock. She hesitated a moment, biting her lip with that intense look of concentration that she got whenever attempting to dissect a puzzle.

“You good?” Ryuji asked, settling more firmly against Akira. He couldn’t breathe, his head spinning at the sparking points of contact and the blazing heat swirling through him and-

Makoto sent Ryuji a hard, challenging look, and settled one hand on Akira’s shoulder to push herself up and kneel over him. His breath hitched as she began lowering herself, hands flying up to clench desperately at her vest as she slowly slid onto him with a grimace of concentration and mild discomfort.

He couldn’t breathe it- it was too much, like a firebrand against him, and he felt himself trembling against them as he gasped for air that wouldn’t come. Makoto held herself steady, still as she adjusted, and that was the only thing that kept him from shattering because  _ he couldn’t take this _ .

Then she moved, pushing herself up, and he threw his head back with a sob because it felt like being stabbed with a thousand burning needles and he still needed more because it wasn’t  _ enough but it was sosososoclose _ -

Ryuji tightened his grip as Akira arched and writhed and whimpered, both towards and away from the pleasure. Makoto stabilized herself and dropped down with a gasp of her own, and Akira sobbed, head fallen back against Ryuji’s shoulder as he tried to hold him steady.

“ _ Please _ ,” he gasped again. “I- Makoto-” He couldn’t. He couldn’t, he  _ really really couldn’t take anymore. _

“C’mon,” Ryuji murmured, skimming a thumb along his ribs. His voice sounded far away. “C’mon Akira, almost there, you can take this.” His lips were against Akira’s neck again, hands tracing along his torso as Makoto rose and fell, and Akira really couldn’t process all the sensations as the fire in him burned brighter and brighter and-

Ryuji bit down just as Makoto dropped, and something shattered in Akira and he arched up once again with a silent scream as everything burned and white flashed across his vision.

It was too much, far past too much, pain and pleasure twisted into one all consuming sensation that blocked out everything else.

He had no idea how long it took for things to slowly start coming back into focus.

Long enough for Makoto and Ryuji to clean everything up, apparently- had he actually passed out?- because he was once again clothed and no longer covered in sweat. The all-encompassing heat was finally,  _ finally _ , gone too, though he still felt shivery and overly sensitive and cold in its place.

Ryuji’s body heat no longer felt like under-fueled  _ zio _ s, though, and was actually really pleasant because he felt strangely cold. Akira shifted, rolling over to curl more effectively against him, even with his arm curled securely around him and Akira tucked against his shoulder. Ryuji twitched as though surprised, glancing down at him from his phone.

“You awake?”

“Was I asleep?” Akira asked, slinging an arm across Ryuji’s torso.

“Dunno, but you sure as hell weren’t here.”

He huffed out a tired laugh. “No, no I definitely wasn’t.” Ryuji curled his arm tighter around his back as he shivered again. Why was he so cold? “Thanks… and sorry.”

“Dude,” Ryuji frowned, dropping his phone to focus on Akira. “You don’t gotta apologize. It ain’t your fault. Besides, it’s not like we really minded that much.” He flushed and rubbed his neck. “I mean, it was kinda scary, not gonna lie. Seein’ you like that, especially when we weren’t sure it was even gonna work…” He shook his head. “But it’s not like we had to force ourselves, y’know? It’s you, after all.”

Akira turned his head to bury his face in Ryuji’s shoulder, trying to swallow back the tears suddenly pricking at his eyes. “Still. Thanks.” His voice came out thicker than he intended it to, and he felt Ryuji shift.

“Wha- hey, you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?”

He huffed out a quiet laugh. Of course that was Ryuji’s primary concern. “I’m not,” he assured him, reaching up to rub at his eyes. “Just… ugh. Emotional, I guess. My head’s still kind of a mess. Just… tired. And I’m still really sensitive, and… cold, for some reason. I dunno. My whole body’s kind of fucked up.” He was sore as hell, and was probably going to continue to be for a few days, though.

Ryuji snorted, but immediately reached for his phone. “Probably something Oracle and Queen will wanna know. They asked me to keep an eye out and keep them updated.”

Akira hummed. “Makoto left already?”

“Yeah. She stuck around as long as she could, but she had to head home for the night in case her sis got suspicious.”

“What time is it?”

“Round one or so.”

“You didn’t have to head home?”

“Nah, called Ma to let her know I was stickin’ around. She doesn’t mind so long as she knows. Sides, it wasn’t like we could just leave you here alone. Wha- The hell’s a drop?”

Akira snorted. “What?”

“Futaba.” Ryuji showed him the messages. “She said that’s what it probably is. The hell is it?”

“Post-sex endorphin drop, basically.” Ryuji tilted his head, and the slight pink tinge that appeared on his cheeks was  _ adorable _ , as Akira elaborated. “Kind of similar to how we crash on the way out of Mementos a lot of the time. Our bodies are working at ten, but once we’re done fighting they drop back down to five or so to recuperate. It’s similar, an orgasm pulls you up, but once your body runs out of endorphins it drops back down and you “crash”, so to speak. The more intense the session, the worse the drop.”

“So just jacking off doesn’t cause much of a reaction, but something like this can cause a big crash?” Ryuji guessed.

“Pretty much,” Akira agreed with a sigh, curling closer to Ryuji. The term was technically a lot more specific and used more in the BDSM community, but he didn’t have the energy to explain at the moment and it was technically accurate to the situation anyway. Sort of. “Explains why I’m so damn cold. And tired.”

“Go to sleep,” Ryuji suggested, shifting to wrap further around him. He was so warm, like his personal sun. “I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Akira shivered again, and buried his face in Ryuji’s shoulder. “Thanks,” he whispered, voice choked up again. “Thank you, for everything.”

“Dude,” Ryuji sounded exasperated, though there was a suspiciously thick edge to his voice. “Seriously, it’s no big deal. Especially with how much you do for us, it’s only fair we return the favor.” His grip tightened. “I mean- you’re my best friend. I got your back, whether in the Metaverse or out here. Just say the word and I’ll be there.”

He wasn’t going to cry, he wasn’t going to cry. “I-”  _ Nopenopenope do  _ **_not_ ** _ drop a confession now. _ Akira swallowed. “Thanks. And- right back at you.”

Ryuji snorted. “Yeah, believe me, we know.” He rubbed Akira’s back. “You’re always sticking your neck out for us, since the beginning. Kinda feels like we don’t do enough, honestly.”

He immediately shook his head, squeezing Ryuji. “You’re all  _ here _ . That’s… believe me, Ryuji, that’s more than enough.”

It was quiet for a moment as Ryuji considered that, then he sighed. “I’m guessing you don’t really want to talk about what you mean by that right now.”

“Not really. It's probably about the same as the rest of you, though. You guys are my first real friends, and the fact that you’ve stuck with me even when things get tough or dangerous, have fought beside me even when it nearly kills you- trusted me to lead you- that’s…” Akira huffed out a watery laugh. “It’s more than enough. More than I can say.”

“ _ Shit _ .” Ryuji buried his face in Akira’s hair. “You’re gonna make me cry, Akira.”

“Going to?”

“Shaddup.”

Akira smiled, feeling the warmth creeping back into his body. It was… nice. And he wanted to- well, it would probably be fine if he phrased it like that. “Love you guys.”

Ryuji scoffed, holding him tighter. “Us too, you goddamn sap.”

It felt nice to laugh, especially when Ryuji joined him, and as he faded to sleep, curled against him, all he could feel was content.

**. . .**

“So if we run into the giant fire bird-”

“Throw the girls at it and run,” Ryuji nodded wisely.

“Hey!” Ann protested.

“What? It ain’t like it’s gonna hit  _ you _ with the sex pollen. Accordin’ to this, it’ll like, use sleep or despair on you.  _ Us _ on the other hand-”

“Ugh.”

Akira smiled at their bickering, spinning his phone on his finger as they planned their next venture into Mementos.

“How are you feeling, Joker?” Makoto pulled her attention from them to look at him.

He considered it for a moment, then shrugged. “Sore, tired. Fine other than that though.” He felt thoroughly wrung out, and even the idea of sex kind of made him cringe in residual sensory discomfort, but it wasn’t debilitating. The idea of heading into Mementos anytime in the next two or three days definitely didn’t appeal to him, though, and he said as much.

“Obviously,” Futaba snorted.

Morgana nodded in agreement. “You need rest. We’ll head back in for our last few targets once you’ve recuperated.”

“And hopefully avoid the Lidèrc this time,” Akechi murmured. There were several shudders of agreement, and Akira nodded with a grimace.

“We should probably come up with a counter-strategy for it just in case, though,” Makoto mused.

Futaba smirked. “Well at least we know how to break the status effect now!”

Akira watched in amusement as his team broke into splutters and blushes at her words. Haru just covered her mouth to muffle her giggles, while Yusuke appeared nonplussed, but the others turned bright red and choked on air.

“Let’s- let’s avoid that,” Makoto squeaked, covering her burning face. “It’s definitely better not to risk it!”

“Indeed,” Yusuke nodded with a frown. “It seems highly unpleasant, and there could be side effects we don’t know about.”

“It was a  _ joke _ , Inari. Stop taking everything so seriously!”

“Ah, I see. My apologies.”

“ _ Ugh _ .”

Watching them all tease each made something happy curl in his chest, and he grinned as he accidently caught Ryuji’s eye. Ryuji grinned back with a shrug.

Just like this- everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I have a Ryuji bias? Because I clearly do, and I have no idea where it came from. He’s not my usual type of favorite character. But he’s a good boi and I love him. I love all these guys. Am I mean for not including a full confession? Well... yes. ;)
> 
> But they get there eventually.


End file.
